


The Reminder

by TheOtakuWithHazelEyes



Series: Ozma and Family [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Mild Angst, Ozma is a good husband and a good dad, Spoilers for World of RWBY Guide Book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtakuWithHazelEyes/pseuds/TheOtakuWithHazelEyes
Summary: "Yes, while this cane is indeed very precious to me, it is also just that- precious to me."Ozma did swap out his wizard staff for his cane eventually. Here's an idea of how it came about, and just why the weapon might be so precious to him even after all these centuries.





	The Reminder

Aapti frowned thoughtfully at the ornate staff in her hands. She tapped the large green gem topping it, ran her hands along its vine-like engravings, and held it lengthwise in front of her. She gave it a practice twirl then thrust the bottom against the ground with flourish.

“... This thing is awesome,” she said at last, tossing the staff back to her husband. “I have no idea why you’d want to swap it out.” 

“A couple reasons. One, it’s a wizard’s weapon first and foremost,” Omar replied, leaning the staff against the workshop wall. “We don’t have the power to make it work like it used to anymore. And do me a favor-- be a little more careful? You’re not in any condition to be exerting yourself.”

Aapti rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her round, swollen belly. “For gods’ sake, I’m pregnant, not suddenly made of glass. I’m not going to shatter just because I was playing with your staff.” 

“I know, I know,” Omar said, walking over to stand next to her. He placed his hand over hers on her belly. “I just worry. We both do.” 

Aapti pecked his cheek and poked his forehead with her finger. “Worry less, the_ both _ of you. For my peace of mind if nothing else. Now, what do you have in mind as a replacement?”

“That’s why I brought you down here. We have a few ideas, but we wanted someone to bounce them off of. Or, you know, maybe provide some fresh perspective.”

That was code for ‘We’ve been working for a week, can’t agree, and now we’re stumped but we don’t want to admit it, so please help me, hun.’ Honestly, he was such a dope sometimes. Aapti stepped away from her husband and started pacing. 

“Well, if it's a weapon, you have humans and Grimm as threats to consider. It’d have to be effective with both,” she commented. “It also has to be something you’d be comfortable using. Maybe a sword? Or if we don’t want to reinvent the wheel, a quarterstaff? That’s similar to what you have now-- it’s about the same length.”

“I did have an idea for a quarterstaff, but it didn’t feel right, so I scrapped it,” Omar replied. “And no swords. Definitely no swords. They’re too...”

“Too what?”

“... Lethal.”

Aapti stopped and raised an eyebrow. “It’s a _ sword_. That’s kind of the point.” 

“Just.. no swords. Okay?” Omar insisted.

Aapti gave him a skeptical stare, which softened as she walked over to him and took his hand in her own. “Does this have to do with the other reason?”

“What?”

“You said you had a couple reasons. What’s the other one?”

Omar didn’t say anything for a moment. Finally, he sighed and pulled away from her, sitting down on his workbench and tiredly rubbing the back of his neck. He kept his head bowed and eyes downcast.

“Honey?” Aapti asked. She slowly sat down next to him. “What’s wrong?”

He glanced up, and Aapti could see the faintest glimmer of gold leave his eyes. She said nothing about it, waiting for him to speak.

“This is the best my situation has been in... well, in a long time,” he said in a low, measured tone. “That staff is a relic of a darker era. It was used to hurt so many, and acted as a chain for my predecessors. I want no more of it. I want a weapon for the new era-- one that can easily subdue my enemies, but not easily kill them. I want a weapon that will remind me to never return to that darkness again. I would not survive a second time.” 

While she hadn’t been told everything (he’d only spoken of _ her _ in passing), Aapti knew the soul that had bonded with Omar was a tired one. She knew he’d spent centuries miserable and _ alone _ . It was only in the last couple lifetimes before her husband that he’d seen the light again. She could almost _ taste _ the desperation in his voice to hold on to that light. 

She reached out and hugged him across his broad shoulders. The position was a little awkward- him being so big, her being so small, and her big baby bump between them- but she didn’t let it dissuade her. He stiffened briefly before returning the embrace. 

“It'll make it a lot harder for you in a lot of ways,” she said softly. “But I guess if these kinds of things were easy, they wouldn’t be worth doing.”

He didn’t reply, but squeezed her tighter.

She squeezed back then pulled away, raising her hand with her index finger extended. “A cane.”

He blinked in confusion. “I beg your pardon?”

“How about a cane for a weapon? It's smaller than the staff, but it could be used similarly to a sword. It just deals blunt damage instead of slicing and dicing. It’s also more discreet than the staff. Who’s going to look twice at a cane?” She smiled brightly. “Plus, canes are typically support items-- things that help people keep moving forward. Fitting, don’t you think?”

He looked ready to argue, paused, and tapped his chin. His gaze grew distant, meaning the two of them were probably ‘talking.’ Finally, his eyes flashed gold and Omar said, “Huh.”

“‘Huh’ what?” 

“Aapti, I think you’re onto something.”

“It’s what I do.”

“Then let’s get started.” 

* * *

** _One year later_ **

“Aapti! Aapti, get down here, it’s done!”

Aapti immediately dropped the onion she’d been chopping. She quickly lifted her little daughter from her high chair and carried her down into the workshop. The moment she entered, Omar whirled around from his work table and held up a silver tube.

“It’s done,” he repeated.

“Da!” Ashi babbled happily from her mother’s arms. Her silver eyes sparkled. 

He walked over and gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead. Upon closer inspection, Aapti saw the tube was a silver cylinder with what looked like a long knuckle guard running along it. It had circular pieces on the top and bottom-- the former with a white grip on top and the latter sporting golden clock gears. The cylinder was engraved with the same vine pattern as his old wizard staff.

She stared at it, eyebrow raised. “That’s it? I imagined it longer.”

He gave her a ‘ha, ha, very funny’ look and motioned for her to wait. He took several steps back and clicked the knuckle guard. 

Aapti almost jumped back as a long, black shaft extended from the tube. Ashi squealed in delight.

“Retractable shaft,” Omar explained, twirling the cane whimsically. “For better storage and discretion.”

Aapti laughed in spite of herself, then held out her hand. “May I? I’ll trade you Ashi for it.”

Omar handed her the staff and took Ashi into his arms. The baby immediately started reaching for his glasses, which he defended against with practiced ease. 

Aapti gripped the handle with both hands and gave the cane a few practice swings. It was surprisingly light, and well-balanced as she switched to spinning it one-handed like her husband had done. 

“It’s not as heavy as I thought it would be,” she noted aloud. She stopped spinning it and held the weapon up to the light, studying it closely. “What’s it made of?”

“It’s an alloy forged from the metal of my original staff,” Omar replied, readjusting his hold on Ashi. “It’s supposed to be good for durability and conducting magic.”

“Really?”

“Yup. Let’s just say it has a few more tricks up its sleeves than blunt-force trauma.”

Aapti gave it a couple more swings before clicking the guard and retracting the shaft. She ran her hand along the engravings. “It’s amazing, Omar. What are you going to call it?”

“Call it? You mean like a name?” Omar asked.

“Of course! All the legendary weapons in stories have names, so why shouldn’t this one?” 

“I don’t think it’s necessary. Besides, I’m terrible at naming things.”

“Ha, that’s true,” Aapti agreed with a snicker. “You wanted to name our baby _ Akuji._” 

Ashi stuck out her tongue and blew a raspberry. Omar shot the baby a look and said, “Hush, you don’t even know what it means.” 

Why someone like _ him _ thought a name meaning _ dead and awake _ was a good name for a baby girl was truly one of life’s mysteries. Aapti just laughed and shook her head. “Well, lucky for you, you have a clever wife. I’ll name it.”

She looked down at the cane’s handle. It had gears in the design, which reminded her of time. It was a weapon meant to be passed down from incarnation to incarnation, and to act as a replacement for the staff they’d grown to hate so much. It was meant to be...

“... The Long Memory,” she said at last.

“Long Memory?” Omar echoed. 

“_The _ Long Memory,” Aapti repeated. “This cane is going to be your weapon in your next lifetime and every one after that, and you created it for one specific purpose-- to be a reminder.”

She walked up to Omar. Her expression was solemn. “But I don’t want it to be a reminder to never go back to that dark place. Darkness comes in many different forms and you might find it creeping up on you when life gets difficult.” 

Despite how little she knew, she had no illusions of the severity of his mission and what may happen when he ultimately returned to it. Life_ would _get difficult. 

Aapti put her arms around him and their child. “I want this cane to remind you that no matter how many years pass or what happens, you don’t have to be alone. It won’t always be easy, but there will always be someone who will stand by you if you let them-- who can get you back on your feet and out of the dark if you get too close to it.”

Omar’s breath hitched, and Ashi cooed at her mother’s touch. 

“Promise me you won’t let yourself be alone,” she pleaded. “Both of you.” 

Omar’s free arm wrapped around Aapti’s waist and pulled her closer. He kissed her brow then rested his chin on top of her head. She could feel drops falling on her forehead. 

“We promise,” he said. “It’ll be hard, but it wouldn’t be worth keeping if it wasn’t.”

Aapti sniffled. “Good.”

They stayed that way for a minute, before Ashi started wriggling and whimpering in discomfort. Aapti pulled away and took the baby into her arms, rocking her soothingly. Omar took the Long Memory from his wife and hooked it into his belt. 

“Mind if I ask a question?” Omar asked, adjusting his glasses. 

“You just did, but go ahead and ask another,” she retorted. 

“Why the insistent ‘the’ in the name?”

“Oh.” She turned away from him, blushing. “I just thought... you know, the ‘the’ made it sound more important. You can drop it if you want.”

He came up behind her and clasped her shoulder. “I like the name. I’ll keep it as is.” 

Instead of reassuring Aapti, it just made her blush harder. Ashi patted her mother’s deep red cheek. 

“Okay then,” Aapti said with a sigh. “I’ll go finish dinner, and after you can show me some of those other tricks the Long Memory has.” 

Omar chuckled and replied, “Sounds like a plan.”

He watched as Aapti hurried up the workshop stairs, Ashi waving bye-bye as she did. Once she was gone, he sat down on his workbench and pulled out the cane handle. He rubbed his thumb on the golden gears.

_ She’s truly a remarkable woman_. 

“Yeah,” he agreed. “We’re lucky to have her.”

_ Of that I have no doubt, Omar_.

* * *

_ ***** _

_ ***** _

_ ***** _

_ **Centuries Later** _

“So, does it have a name?” Oscar asked, swinging the cane experimentally. It looked strange, talking to himself, as the dojo was empty save for him and his tagalong. 

_ I’m hardly a tagalong. And I assume you’re referring to our cane? _

“Stop reading my thoughts. And yes, the cane. Ruby’s scythe is called Crescent Rose, and Nora calls her hammer Magnhild. I was just wondering if you called the cane anything.” 

Ozpin didn’t reply right away, but Oscar did feel a sensation of warmth and wistfulness wash over him. 

“Oz?”

_ ... Ah, yes, my apologies. Our cane is called the Long Memory. _

“Long Memory?”

** _The _ ** _ Long Memory. _

“Is the ‘the’ important?”

_ It is-- to me, at least. What do you think? _

Oscar held the cane lengthwise in both hands. He looked it over for a moment, then replied, “It’s a good name. I like it.”

He could practically feel Ozpin smile. _ I do too. It was named by someone... well, someone very precious to me a long time ago, back when I first forged it. _

The wistfulness increased, and an image of a woman with dark hair and blue eyes flashed briefly in Oscar’s mind’s eye before being whisked away.

“Do you miss her?” he asked.

_ ... Yes. Her, and many others _.

Oscar felt like he wanted to cry, but they wouldn’t have been his tears. “... I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought it up.” 

_ Don’t be. They are sad memories, yes, but they are also dear to me. I’m thankful for the reminder. _

Oscar wiped the corner of his eye and then took a stance, holding the Long Memory out in front of him. “Didn’t you want to, um, show me a form?”

_ Right, of course. Do you still want me to teach you right now? _

“Yeah. But when we’re done... maybe you can tell me a little bit about her?”

_ ... Alright. _

**Author's Note:**

> Ozpin doesn't tell Oscar everything about Aapti, but enough that it makes hims look a little more human to our favorite farm boy. Oscar is surprised to see the woman again in Jinn's vision. 
> 
> In Warrior's Lullaby, there is a scene where the Omar the Inventor's wife states she had the idea for the cane and it's name. With the new guide book revealing Oz's weapon's name, I felt more comfortable writing this. Also, it's earlier in the incarnation, so Omar and Oz are more separate than they are in Warrior's Lullaby.


End file.
